The invention relates to an X-ray apparatus with a movable part, having a measuring device which measures the forces exerted on the accessory and appropriately controls the drive therefore. Such an X-ray apparatus is known (German Offenlegungsschrift Nos. 2,104,509 and 2,361,985).
In order to prevent a situation in which the patient is squeezed by the accessory moved by the force of the drive motor or the accessory travels to the floor or the ceiling of the examination room, it is necessary to provide a measuring device, which measures the force exerted on the accessory and deactuates the drive if the forces exerted on the accessory vary to a predetermined extent. In the known devices, the motor drive is connected to the accessory via a cable, and the measuring device detects the forces acting on the cable. This demands that, in the event of an exchange of the cable, the measuring device--in general, a wire strain gauge--must also be exchanged since it must be adapted to the properties of the cable.